A Very Bad Day: Part 1
by LA Suka
Summary: Vegeta has a very bad day and almost dies, again but some one saves him. It has lots of humor in it too.
1. A Very Bad Day : Part 1

****

Disclaimer: I did not create Dragonball Z or any other Dragonball show out there and I'm not making any money off of this.

****

A Very Bad Day

By: L.A. Whitfield

Trunk's was off sparing with Goten, and Bra was off helping her mother in the garden. Something Bulma did on the side from inventing things. Vegeta stood leaning against the railing on the back balcony of the complex taking a break from his training. A place he often came to after a good work out because it had a wonderful view and it was private. Also a good place to meditate. It was a peaceful, quiet place where he could think and relax and just enjoy the scenery. 

The wind blew in his face cooling him. This gave him an idea. He took off his shirt and threw it down onto the ground. He closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air while he held his hands up above his head. Everything was perfect until two birds started chirping above his head!

Vegeta glared up at them with annoyance and raised his finger. He had one of them picked out and was ready to blast it but paused when they really started getting into it. It looked like they were fighting or trying to mate, he suddenly realized. They kept flying around in circles crashing into walls and trees every now and then and the male wouldn't give up. He kept chasing the female. Vegeta raised an eye brows in amusement and laughed. "Ha ha! Stupid birds!"

Finally the male definitely looked like it had the other one… "DADDY!" Vegeta jerked forward almost falling off the balcony startled. Bra stood behind him and she was holding up a baby rabbit. He cursed silently regaining his balance.

"Lookie! Lookie! I found a baby bunny in mama's garden!! Isn't it cute!" She squealed showing off her new prize. "Can I keep it? PLEASE???" Vegeta had to control a sudden urge to scream before he could speak calmly. The birds had flown off startled by her abrupt appearance. 

"Bra! Put that thing back where you got it from!" He spat out harsher than he intended.

Bra jumped back and whimpered. Her lips began to tremble and her little frame began to shake. 

Vegeta groaned and rubbed his forehead feeling a head ace coming on. He hated it when she did this to him. Now she was going to start crying. He just hated being distracted when he was trying to relax.

Vegeta sighed heavily and kneeled down in front of her. Maybe he could try a different tactic. "Does you mother know about it?" He asked looking at his daughter straight in the eyes. He knew Bulma, and she would never agree to her keeping the thing. No telling what kinds of diseases the thing had, and Bulma would never allow a wild animal in the house. The last time Bra had brought a grass snake into the house, Bulma just about had a heart attack! It had given Vegeta a good laugh though seeing his wife scream and jump on top of her chair. 

Bra sniffed shaking her head. "No." She whispered petting the baby delicately on the head. "But it was all alone! The mama bunny abandoned it and we just can't let it die!" She cried holding it protectively in her arms. 

Vegeta groaned and picked up his shirt. He was just going to have to find the things mother before he could get any peace and quiet. "Fine, if we can't find the mother, we can go ask your mom if you can keep it." Bra's eyes lit up with excitement. "But don't get too excited because I don't think she will!" He added sharply.

Bra ran off into the house ignoring his last comment. Vegeta shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Look for a stupid rabbit. With a heavy sigh he turned and flew off to the garden. 

He landed down in the garden next to where his daughter was standing. She pointed to the spot she found the creature. "See, there's the nest, but there's no mama bunny." 

Vegeta grudgingly knelt down and examined the nest. The family of rabbits had probably moved on or gotten eaten by something. He figured. The baby Bra found was probably the runt of the litter abandoned by its mother or just a lucky survivor. 

Vegeta sighed and stood up noticing Bulma at the other end of the garden staring at him. She looked silly all dressed up in her skimpy green gardening outfit, wearing an extra large straw hat with a ridiculous orange flower on top, and a hideous pair of bright pink sun glasses on her face. At least she was at the other end where he didn't have to explain to her why he was there. He probably wouldn't have been able to talk to her anyway without laughing at her appearance. 

A tiny hand grabbed him and started pulling him towards the watermelon patch to his left drawing his attention back to his daughter. 

"You look over there in the watermelon patch while I look here in the squashes." She said pointing to the melons. Vegeta grumbled to himself and set out towards the stupid watermelon patch. 

He walked through the watermelon patch but his mind was some where else. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going stepped on something soft, furry, and ALIVE!

A cat suddenly screeched and shot out from under his foot causing him to trip over a watermelon and fall onto his butt. He laid there a few seconds feeling his blood pressure rise. His eyes turned green and his hair turned gold. 

Vegeta jumped to his feet and scanned around for the feline. He spotted it climbing up a tree. "Your dead meat cat!" He shouted walking towards it. He'd turned Super Saiyan without thinking about it and Bulma and Bra were shouting at him to stop. 

The cat looked at the man approaching her and hissed drawing back with her fur puffed up. Before he could reach up and grab the cat though Trunks landed in front of him also charged up as a Super Saiyan. He blinked twice and glared at his son. 

"GET OUT OF MY WAY BOY!" He screamed. Trunks glared back not moving. 

"No father! That's my cat and you're not going to hurt it!" Trunks screamed back into his father face. Vegeta smiled forgetting about the cat. His attention now fully on his son. It had been a while since he had a good fight with his son. Now he could see how much his son had improved since the last time they sparred. 

Bulma was furious and started to march to them but Goten and Bra stopped her. She looked at Goten and Bra and they just shook their heads. She wasn't going to be able to stop this. 

Pretty soon the two Saiyan's were at it as the rest of the world watched in awe. A normal human being would never have survived the kind of blows they where each receiving. When every two Super Saiyan's fought, the rest of the world held their breath and watched. Above them, the sky turned dark and the ground shook. Trunks had improved a lot since their last fight and Vegeta had a hard time blocking his hits but he still out powered him. 

Before he knew it, Trunks laid beaten and exhausted on the ground. Vegeta landed next to him and grinned. He reached down and helped his son up. Trunks wiped some blood from his mouth and stared at his father. 

"You tried to kill my cat." He said to his defense. Vegeta powered down and glanced back at the cat in the tree. "Dame cat was lucky you were here." Before Trunks could argue, Vegeta put his hand on his son's shoulder surprising him. "You've improved a lot since our last fight." He said with smile. Trunks didn't know what to say. 

Trunks just stared at his father and Vegeta gave him an approving nod before turning away. He walked straight into Bulma who stood behind him with her arms on her hips and she looked pissed! Vegeta flinched as she started to scream at him. Dame woman. 

Trunks smiled at his mother innocently and took off with Goten but not before grabbing his cat. "Are you ok Trunks?" Goten asked staring at his friend. Trunks shrugged. "Yeah, no big deal. We spar like that all the time." Goten only shook his head and flew off with his friend. 

Vegeta walked passed his enraged wife up to his daughter. Bra stood there holding the baby rabbit in her hands. To her surprise he picked her up and turned to face Bulma. Bulma became silent and stared back at him. 

Bulma was confused. He was acting really weird being extra sweet for some reason. "Bra found a baby rabbit and she wants to keep it. The mother is dead and the baby will die without her care. You will let her keep it won't you?" Vegeta said holding his daughter. It seemed more like a demand than a question. All he really wanted was to get back to his training and he didn't feel like arguing with her right now. 

Bulma's mouth dropped open and she simply nodded in response. Bra squealed with joy and gave her father a hug. Vegeta hugged her back and set her back down onto the ground satisfied. Bra set off running into the house singing and skipping happily. Vegeta grinned at his wife's confused stare. His work was finished here. He turned around and headed back to the gravity room. For once Bulma was speechless. 

The next day…

"Vegeta! I have to go to a meeting this afternoon. It's very important and I need you to watch Bra for me while I'm gone!" Vegeta was sitting in the kitchen eating left over fried chicken when he heard this. He slapped the rest of the chicken down onto the table and stood up. He couldn't watch Bra right now! He had to work out in the gravity room some more!

"Get Trunks to watch her! I can't do it right now woman!" He screamed back. It was quiet for a couple of seconds and then he heard heavy, angry foot steps approaching. Bulma charged into the kitchen. She was dressed in a business suit and had high heels on. Vegeta couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked in it. 

She glared at him with fierce eyes. "Trunks can't do it right now because he's not here. He's off sparing with Goten again." Vegeta cursed mentally. He was spending too much time with Kakkoratt's brat! He'd be better off staying home and sparring with him instead. Besides, he needed to spend more time with his little sister. Learn some responsibility.

"Isn't she old enough to take care of herself? She needs to learn how to survive on her own!" He argued but it was a pointless argument. When Bulma got like this, it was either go with what she wanted or spend the next two weeks sleeping on the couch.

"Vegeta! She's only five years old! Are you crazy? You have to watch her!" She didn't have time for this. She was going to be late!

"Why don't you bring her to the meeting with you?"

"No Vegeta! I'm not bringing her to the meeting. You're watching her or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight and for the next two weeks!" 

There's no way he'd survive two weeks without you know what. The fact that she looked so sexy at the moment didn't help either. 

"Fine woman! I'll watch the brat! But you better not take too long!" He growled not looking at her. Bulma nodded, turned to Bra at her feet and gave her a quick hug and a kiss. "Daddy will watch you sweet heart while I'm gone so you be a good little girl and obey him." 

"Ok mama. I promise to be good." 

"That's my little girl. I'll be back soon. Bye!" 

Bra waved at her mother and ran to Vegeta once she had left. 

"Daddy! Can I watch Barney?" She asked in her sweetest voice. Vegeta groaned and sat up. Now where was that tape? He walked over to the movie cabinet and opened the door. Hundreds of tapes came crashing down on him.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!! Trunks!!" 

Three hours later…

Vegeta looked at the clock on the wall and growled Where the hell is that woman?! She should have gotten back hours ago! Suddenly Bra jumped up into his lap and held out her baby rabbit for him to see. 

"Look daddy! My bunny rabbit is doing much better! I told you I could take care of him." She said proudly. The rabbit did look better. It had gained a little bit of weight since the last time he'd seen it. She'd been feeding it special formula. "Pretty soon it will be able to eat grass and stuff just like a grown up bunny." 

Vegeta could really care less about the stupid rabbit. He was just happy that it gave her something to do. 

Bra jumped off his lap and ran back into her bedroom. Vegeta looked at the clock again. Ten second passed. He REALLY wished Bulma would hurry up! He heard a squeal come from Bra's room. Please don't let her drag anything else out of her room. 

Within the past three hours he'd been forced to play tea party, hide and seek, and had been forced to watch Barney, Mr. Rodger's Nieborhood and the Teletubbies! He had to get out of the house or he was going to loss his mind! He had the Barney song stuck in his head for crying out loud and that stupid pop corn song! 

"Pop, pop, pop, popcorn!"

"It's fun to eat!"

Vegeta slapped himself. Nooo! Go away!! 

That's it! He didn't care if Bulma made him sleep on the couch for a month! He was bringing her with him! He couldn't take this torture any longer. "Bra! Throw on a coat! We're going on a little trip!"

======================================================

Not very far away a small space ship landed. It was so small that none of the Z warrior sensed its arrival or the occupant inside it. 

A few seconds after its landing the small door opened and a man stepped out. He wasn't human but no one would be able to tell unless they got up close to him. The only noticeable difference was a bump on his forehead that ran from between his eyes up to his hair line. 

He stretched his sore muscles. He'd been traveling through space for a long time but finally he had reached his destination. He'd heard many stories of the great Saiyan's on planet Earth and warned against going, but nothing was going to stop him. He would get his revenge even if it meant his death. Vegeta would pay dearly for what he did. 

Bra ran up to Goku and gave him a hug. Goku was surprised that he'd brought her along. "Vegeta, are you sure it was a good idea bring Bra along? I mean Bulma isn't going to be too happy about this when she finds out." As usual, Kakkoratt was sticking his nose into things that weren't any of his business.

"I can bring my daughter any where I want to Kakkoratt and I don't have to get my wife's permission either!" Vegeta spat back angrily. Goku quickly dropped the subject. 

Vegeta gently took his daughter's arm and lead her to fallen tree trunk at the edge of the clearing where she would be safe. "Bra, now you be a good girl and sit right here. Don't move from this spot!" 

Bra looked up at him with bright eyes and smiled. "Ok daddy." She said cheerfully. 

"That's my little girl." He whispered giving her a wink. She giggled and winked back at him. 

Behind him Goku was already warming up. 

"Ok Kakkoratt! Let's get started already!"

Goku finished his stretches and stood ready to fight. "Ok Vegeta, whenever you're ready."

"I've been ready! I've been waiting for your slow ass!" 

Bra watched from her spot. She hardly every got to see her daddy practice with Goku. This was going to be exciting! 

After the fight…

"See you tomorrow Vegeta." Goku said giving Vegeta a slap on the shoulders.

"Yeah what ever. Just wait until tomorrow Kakkoratt!" 

Goku smiled at him and nodded. "Tomorrow them?" Vegeta nodded back. "Tomorrow." 

"Bye Goku!" Bra shouted as she and Vegeta took off into the air. They were barely within hearing distance but Goku heard her. We waved back and watched them until they were out of sight.

Bulma will be pissed when she finds out Vegeta took Bra along but he was happy that he got to see her again. She's such a sweet little girl. Suddenly his stomach growled. It was time to eat and Chichi should have diner ready!

They were flying high up in the sky with the clouds. Bra screamed as he twirled them both around in circles, spinning faster and faster. She laughed and held her arms out in front of her pretending to be a bird. Just then Vegeta decided to take a dive. Bra felt her heart skip a beat at the their sudden decent. She clung tightly to him and closed her eyes as he wrapped his strong arms around her making sure she didn't slip. 

They leveled out and were now flying just above the tree tops. Bra opened her eyes and stared on in wonder. After a few more minuets of this they shot back up into the sky until they punched through the clouds stopping right above them. Vegeta inhaled deeply and hugged his daughter. 

He should do this more often. They floated there and watched the sun set. It was almost dark now and they had to hurry home. He could see Capsule Corp in the distant so they didn't have very much further to go. "Hang on!" He yelled before taking off again. Bra yelped and held onto him tighter. She was loving ever second of this. 

Unfortunately they didn't see the man below them grinning with evil intentions. His eyes filled with hatred as he watch them fly around like fools. They had no idea what was about to happen to them. 

Vegeta suddenly had a terrible feeling and sensed a tremendous beam of energy heading their way. He barely had time to bring up a shield around Bra before the blast hit them. He didn't have time to power up and he could only summon up enough energy in time to protect Bra. 

The attack came out of no where without any kind of warning. He held Bra as tightly as he could against him protecting her with the shield of energy he'd just created while he absorbed the blast. Ever nerve and muscle in his body felt like it was on fire and his body jerked uncontrollably as energy surged through it. 

They stopped in the air and it took everything he had just to stay afloat. The shield around Bra was still up but it had been weakened. Suddenly a second blast hit them. They dropped from the sky. His grip on his daughter slipped and he heard her scream before blacking out. 

Slowly he became aware again, of the pain. He took a deep breath and jolted sharply as pain shot through his body. Something stirred against him until he felt a small head lay on his chest. 

He slowly opened his eyes to look at her. He could see a few cuts and bruises on her but other than that she looked all right. For a second he couldn't remember what had happened to them but then it came back to him. They'd been attacked! 

Who ever had shot them down had to be coming after them to finish them off! His head throbbed painfully and he couldn't keep his eyes focused. He probably had a concussion. He had to force his eyes shut and concentrate on his breathing. He could feel his body going into shock. He had to stay awake! 

He couldn't breath though. His mouth was filling with blood from internal bleeding. He was starting to cough up more blood!

Panic set in and tried to move but his legs but they wouldn't cooperate. On one of them, he could see his bone sticking through his skin. Pain clouded his vision and it was becoming harder and harder to stay awake. The only thing keeping him awake was the pain. Bra woke up looked at her father. "Daddy?"

Vegeta forced his eyes back open and looked at his daughter. She was crying. 

He wanted to tell her that they were going to be ok but he could feel his own life slipping away. He was running out of time. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and not to cry but he couldn't speak because it hurt so much. 

Why did this have to happen now? Why? It was all so unfair! He took one last look at his daughter and forced a smile. She was so beautiful. So much like her mother. This was his last thought before his world faded. 

Bra scooted forward towards her father's head and gently shook his shoulders. "Daddy?" She cried but he didn't respond. His chest slowly moved up and down, up and down and then finally stopped. He now laid completely still. She began to panic. What if he was dead! No! He can't be! She shook him again harder, and screamed out to him but he still didn't respond. She looked around desperately but there was no one around. She screamed out for help but no one answered. She looked back down at her father and suddenly felt something deep within her snap. 

Why would anyone want to hurt her daddy? Why? All she could feel now was her rage. All she could see was her father's broken, lifeless body sprawled out on the ground. 

A scream escaped her lips and her power surged out from her body surrounding and engulfing her. In the distance the man responsible for her father's death turned in surprise. He suddenly felt a tremendous power build up from up ahead. The last place he saw his victim fall. What was going on? There was no way he could have survived that!

He gathered all of his energy and ran through the forest to the place where he felt the power build up. He was going to finish him off for good this time. 

He would get his revenge. Vegeta will pay! He will pay for destroying everything that was ever dear to him. His family, his home, his planet. Gone forever. Over the years, revenge was the only thing on his mind. He would not rest until everyone who'd been responsible was dead. No telling how many other worlds he'd destroyed and he felt he was just doing the world a great service by destroying him.

Her father was dead… Her father was DEAD! And some one was going to pay!! In the corner of her eye she saw the man approach. The man stopped for a second in confusion.

He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the girl. How could a little girl have so much power? 

She turned around in a flash and blasted him with everything she had. The man didn't see it coming and was hit head on. He'd been vaporized.

Bra ran up to her father and kneeled next to him. Her mind was still possessed with her power and she raised her hands above his body and struck him, sending strong electrical currents through his body jerking him like a rag doll. 

She repeated this twice and after the second jolt he gasped out for air grabbing her by the wrists. He looked at his daughter in disbelief. Bra's face softened and her stare became blank. Her new power vanished back into the depths of her soul. Her eyes filled with fresh tears as she collapsed with exhaustion. 

Some how he had been brought back to life. But how? He remembered looking down at himself. Bra was crying over him and then she suddenly became enraged. A power he'd never seen before in her swelled up and took control of her. Then he saw a bright light. It started to grow brighter and brighter and something seemed to be pulling him towards it. Suddenly though, something had grabbed him and pulled him back down to Earth. 

There was a soft thud. Vegeta tried to turn his head to look at the newly arrived man but his neck wouldn't allow it. Was his neck broken as well? Suddenly he felt a warm hand touched his shoulder and heard as the man gasp in shock. The man leaned over him into Vegeta's sight. It was Goku.

"Vegeta! Bra!" He cried out of breath from flying so fast. 

Who would have done this to them? And Why? He clenched his fists with anger but controlled himself for their sake. It wouldn't do them any good to loss control. He had to get them to a hospital right away. He could be angry later.

"I'm going to transfer us to the hospital so hold on." Goku said gently placing a hand on their shoulders. One moment they were lying in the middle of the forest and the next, they were on the floor in the middle of the emergency waiting room in the hospital. 

"Please, my friends need a doctor right away!" Nurses and doctors quickly rushed over. Goku slowly sunk into a chair and watched in silence. 

Vegeta was rushed off to surgery and Bra was helped into a wheel chair. They lead her to a small room next to the nurses station and attended to her there. Goku was staring at the ground when a voice broke his trance. He looked up at the nurse standing next to him. She smiled sweetly and rubbed his shoulders reassuringly. "Don't worry, your friends are in good hands." 

Goku smiled back weakly. What was he going to tell Bulma? He had to call her right away. Then again he could just transport to her. This was going to be hard. After answering a few questions for the nurse he got up and stepped into the men's restroom so that he wouldn't startle any one with his sudden disappearance. He soon found himself standing next to Bulma in the kitchen preparing diner.

Bulma jumped when he touched her shoulder and spun around. "Goku! Don't you ever do that again!" She slapped him gently on his shoulders. "You scared the living day lights out of me!"

Goku stared at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with her. Bulma didn't notice his discomfort right away and demanded to know where Vegeta was with her daughter.

Goku whimpered softly. Bulma realized he was on the verge of crying.

"Goku! What's wrong!" 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. A Very Bad Day : Part 2

Disclaimer: I did not create Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it so I'm not making any money off of this.   
  
Introduction: It's finally here. Part Two! Sorry it took so long. I was asked if I was going to change the title with the next part and decided not to because it would only confuse people. It may not be the best title but it's a good story. Thanks for everyone's kind reviews and even the critical ones.   
  
A Very Bad Day Part II  
  
By: L.A. Whitfield  
  
  
The last time she'd been this scared was back on planet Namek where Goku had fought Freeza. Afraid for herself and her friends. Afraid that they were all going to die when Namek exploded.. She hadn't really known Vegeta then and frankly the man never crossed her mind once those last few minuets before being wished back to Earth.   
  
He'd been a pompous self centered as* hole back then and too full of himself to care for anything but himself. Now, so many years later the only thing on her mind was Vegeta and their daughter. Bra had changed him the most, with her sweet innocence and that beautiful little face. Something about Bra really brought out the good side in Vegeta. Now, she couldn't imagine her life with out either of them.   
  
No one noticed them pop in or saw them as they quickly made their way to the front desk where the nurses station was. Bulma couldn't forget the way Goku looked when he'd arrived. He'd almost lost it back at the house and that frightened her more than anything when she first saw him. He rarely looked or got that upset unless something very wrong. Thank goodness Bra was ok. Why Vegeta had dragged her out there with him though, she would have to chew his as* out about as soon as he'd recovered. If he recovered.   
  
As they approached the counter Goku noticed how badly Bulma was shaking and squeezed her shoulder gently. Bulma looked at him grateful for his support. Tears gleaming in her eyes. Goku tapped on the glass gently to get the nurses attention at the other side. A second later the window slid open.   
  
"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.  
  
"My name is Bulma Briefs. My husband and daughter were brought in here a few minuets ago."   
  
The nurse pushed back her glasses and pulled out a stack of papers. "What are their names?" She asked sounding a little tired.  
  
"My husband, I was told was brought into surgery. His name is Vegeta. My daughter's name is Bra."   
  
The nurse nodded. "Oh yes, I remember them. They were brought in about ten minuets ago. She looked down at the stack of papers and grabbed the first two sheets. "Yes, here we go." She said studying the papers.   
  
"Please, is my husband going to be ok?" Bulma blurted out impatiently. The nurse eyed Bulma critically and then looked at Goku. Goku shifted uneasily at Bulma's side but didn't do anything.   
  
The nurse was use to this sort of behavior though and continued to read the papers. After a second, "Well, your daughter is doing just fine Mrs. Briefs. She's been moved to room 309 in the recovery wing and you may go see her."   
  
Bulma sighed with relief. Even though Goku had told her that Bra was ok but it still helped to hear it again from a nurse.   
  
"Your husband is still in surgery though." Bulma paled and looked like she would faint. Goku grabbed Bulma around the shoulders.   
  
"Are you ok?" He asked worried at her suddenly pale complexion.  
  
Bulma nodded and stared down at the ground holding onto Goku for support. The nurse spoke up again. "Would you like to sit down?" Bulma shook her head.  
  
"When will he be out?" She asked in a whisper not feeling strong enough to speak any louder.   
  
"We'll inform you as soon as he's out Mrs. Briefs."  
  
Bulma tried to smile but couldn't. "Thank you. I'm going to see my daughter now."   
  
Bra was asleep when they got there. She looked much better than the last time Goku had seen her. Goku gently lead her to Bra's bed where she sat down beside her. She took her daughter's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. .   
  
"It's mommy Bra. Are you awake?" Bulma spoke softly kissing her hand. Bra opened her eyes.  
  
"Mommy?" Bra said groggily.  
  
Bulma stroked her daughter's fore head. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Sleepy." Bra said rubbing her eyes. "Where am I?" She asked looking around the room. She saw Goku sitting at the end of her bed.  
  
"Uncle Goku? What's going on? Where am I?" Bra asked confused trying to sit up but was too weak.  
  
Bulma hushed her. "Hush now. You're going to be ok. You're in the hospital because you were hurt but you are going to be ok." She didn't want to tell her about Vegeta just yet. Bra relaxed in her mothers arms and sighed with relief.  
  
She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there when Goku patted her arm. "Listen Bulma. I'm going home to get Chichi and the others if that ok with you? Trunks was over at my house last time I saw and I think he needs to know what's going on."   
  
Bulma had forgotten about Trunks and instantly felt like a terrible mother. "Oh of course Goku! Please go and get Trunks for me?" Goku nodded and turned to leave but Bulma grabbed his arm stopping him.   
  
"Thank you Goku for everything. And please, don't blame yourself for anything ok?" Goku stared down at the ground and back up at Bulma. Bulma surprised him by giving him a hug.   
  
Goku froze for a second but then hugged her back. Goku waited for Bulma to release him before leaving. They weren't out of the woods yet. Vegeta still had to make it through surgery.  
  
Goku left the dark room and stepped out into the bright hallway. He hated hospitals. The people were friendly enough, that wasn't the problem. It was the needles. Goku shivered and pushed that thought away concentrating on his son's ki. A second later he was standing in the living room of his home were Trunks and Goten were watching television. They had their sleeping bags laid out in front of the TV.   
  
Goten felt his dad's arrival and looked up. "Oh hi dad! Where have you been? Mom's furious you didn't show up for diner."   
  
"Well, something came up Goten." Goku said seriously. All the usual cheerfulness that he normally had gone from his voice. At that both boys forgot the show on TV and stood up facing Goku.  
  
"Dad? What's wrong?" Goten asked nervously. Trunks stood beside his best friend the same question in his eyes.  
  
"Um maybe I should talk to Trunks alone for a minute son. Please, would you go help mom with the dishes and don't tell her I'm here yet." Goku asked. Goten new his father meant business and nodded.  
  
"Ok dad." He said joining Chichi in the kitchen. Once out of the room Goten ran to his mother and grabbed a drying towel.  
  
"Can I help you dry the dishes mom?" Goten asked cheerfully. Chichi looked down at her son in disbelief. He never offered to help wash the dishes before. Just like his father but Chichi wouldn't pass this up for anything in the world. She was tired from cooking all day and still mad at Goku.   
  
"Thank you Goten." Chichi said patting her youngest son lovingly on the head. As Chichi continued to wash the dishes she thought about Goku. Something must be wrong because he never misses diner. Chichi looked up from her dishes into the dark living room. Was it her imagination or did she hear someone gasp?  
  
Just then Trunks came flying into the kitchen. His face filled with anger. He didn't slow down as he shot passed Chichi and Goten and didn't slow down to open the kitchen door so just blasted through it.  
  
Chichi dropped the dishes she'd been holding. She cursed to herself out of Goten's hearing and bent down to pick the pieces up.  
  
"Oh! My dishes!" Chichi said very upset that her favorite dishes were broken. Chichi knelt down and began picking up what was left of her fine china. "When I get my hands on that boy..." Before she could finish a pair of black boots appeared in front of her. It could be only one person.   
  
"Goku! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick? You never miss diner! You could have at least been considerate and called if you knew you were going to be late!" Chichi said standing her face right up next to his. Her face was flushed with anger. She had a million more things to say to him but stopped when she noticed his expression.  
  
"What's wrong?!!" Chichi demanded. Goku sighed and wiped the spit off his face. He was getting tired of becoming the bearer of bad news and having spit in his face. First Bulma, then Trunks, and now Chichi and Goten!  
  
Goku sat his family down at the kitchen table and explained everything to them. After a moment of stunned silence the Son's quickly piled into their family car and took off for the hospital. Goku wanted to give Trunks some time alone with his sister and mother before their arrival.  
  
Back at the hospital...  
  
The doors to the emergency room were blasted open by a young man who'd just arrived with golden hair and shining like a super nova.  
  
The controlled chaos in the ER suddenly became uncontrolled!  
  
"AHHHH!!" Some man screamed diving under a chair.  
  
"EEKKK!!" An old lady screamed spilling the specimen cup she'd just filled up all over the floor. A guy next to her stepped in the mess and slipped falling on his butt.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" The nurse at the nurses station screamed covering her eyes from the glare.  
  
The policeman who had been standing by the door was knocked unconscious and laid sprawled out on the floor next to Trunks. Trunks, unaware of the terror he was causing, ran up to the nurses station.  
  
"Where is my little sister and is my father going to be ok?!" Trunks screamed holding the poor nurse up in the air by her collar.  
  
"Who are they?!!" The poor nurse screamed trying to breath and get away from the maniac set on killing her.   
  
Trunks powered down and set the lady down. He glanced around the ER and realized what he had done. He'd become so enraged over what had happened to his father and sister that he stopped thinking rationally.  
  
Trunks bowed his head with regret and began to apologize.   
  
"I'm soooo sorry about all this." He said waving his arms around the ER. "I guess I kinda lost it a while back there. Please, don't be afraid. I'm sorry." Trunks suddenly felt dizzy and weak. The flight over must have drained him of his power. He couldn't even remember the flight over. He swayed and leaned against the wall behind him.   
  
"Trunks?"   
  
Trunks turned to the person addressing him. It was his mother. "Mom!" He ran up to his mother hugging her.   
  
The nurse realized this was Bulma's son and fell down anime style behind the counter. Bulma looked around the ER and shrugged.   
  
"Come on Trunks. Let's go see your sister." Bulma said quietly leading him away.   
  
A few minutes later Goku and his family walked in the ER.  
  
Goku scratches his head and looks around. "What happened here?"  
  
Chichi and Goten looked around the ER and know instantly. "Trunks!"   
  
Goku walked up to the nurse Trunks had attacked earlier. The nurse jumped out of her skin when she saw Goku and started screaming and pointing down the hallway to Bra's room.  
  
"They went that way! Room 309! Please don't hurt me" Goku covered his ears in pain.   
  
Chichi stormed up to the desk pissed off. "How dare you talk to my husband like that?! Aren't you supposed to help people? Not upset them!"   
  
Goku laughed and put his hand on the back of his head. "Hehe.... Chichi...it's ok, Really..."   
  
The nurse behind the station screamed once more and fainted. Chichi looked down at the nurse with disgust and stormed off. Goku and Goten followed behind her keeping their distance.   
  
Chichi followed the rooms down until she got to room 309 and stopped in front of the door. She didn't know what she was going to say to Bulma but she understood how she must be feeling being married with two kids of her own.  
  
A woman behind them cleared her throat getting the groups attention.   
  
"Are you here to see the patient?" She asked wearing a green surgical suit, green hair net and mask loss around her neck. She looked like she'd just performed major surgery.   
  
"Yes, are you Bra's doctor?" Chichi asked. The doctor shook her head. "No, I'm Vegeta's doctor."   
  
"How is he doctor?! Did he make it through the surgery?" Chichi asked clenching her hands together making a fist. The others stood behind her looking like three tops on one pair of legs. Goten being the shortest tugged on his dads pants until he picked him up.  
  
What an odd family the doctor thought before turning to business. "Well, the operation last over four hours and he took quite a beating but he made it through surgery all right. Now all we have to do is wait and see how he's going to recover. He's a strong man and seems pretty determined to hang on to life. I think he's got a good chance of recovering but he will have to probably stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks before we even think about sending him home. He's been moved to intensive care for now and when he's well enough to be moved into recovery you'll be notified right away." Dr Julian said whipping her brow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm pretty tired and need to get clean up."   
  
"Thank you Doctor." Chichi said giving the lady a hand shake. The others nodded their appreciation. Dr Julian smiled with fatigue.  
  
"I'll check up on him periodically to make sure he's doing ok." She added walking off.  
  
"Thanks Doc!" Goku shouted as she went through two swinging doors.   
  
Over in intensive care...  
  
His world was just a dream for now but at the edge of his mind he knew that's all it was. He wasn't ready to wake up yet but he wouldn't stop trying. He dreamed of everybody. He dreamed of Bulma, Kakorot, Trunks, and mostly Bra. Until he woke up, he wouldn't be sure that she was ok.  
  
One dream that wouldn't leave him alone was one where Bra would get attacked and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. The dream started like this but after Bra thought he was dead, turned into a Super Saiyan and killed the bad guy. The guy who attacked them didn't look familiar at all. In his life he'd made so many enemies, there is no way he'd remember just one face. Some of those faces he never even looked at. He'd destroyed and conquered so many worlds. Something he now regretted more than anything. If he could take all those lives back he would.  
  
What was that? Did he just hear some one call him? This world, none of it was real! Why can't he wake up!   
  
In front of him stood his little girl. It was that dream again! She was playing in their front yard when that monster showed up again! Vegeta is stuck inside his house unable to do anything. He could blow a hole in the wall but another one would stand up in his way on the other side. Always another wall, preventing him from reaching her. He heard her scream. Finally he manages to get the front door open but when he stops out side she's gone and only the monster stands where she once was.  
  
Becoming enraged Vegeta charges up to Super Saiyan two but the stranger easily dodges his attacks. Soon Vegeta finds himself pinned to the ground on his stomach with his arms behind his back and a foot on his head. He hears Bra scream at the guy holding him down and Vegeta screams for her to run away but she doesn't listen. Before he can stop the guy, he kills him and then kills Bra.  
  
When Vegeta dies he doesn't just wake up. He lays there and watches as Bra is killed. Bra screaming for him the whole time. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Vegeta screams again just like every other time but this time, wakes up.  
  
He's hooked up to IV's and his arms are being held down by some one. "Nooooo! Bra! Let me go! I'm gonna blast you to hell!" Vegeta screams obvious to the soothing words around him.   
  
"Let go!" He yells yanking an IV out of his arm. Next he yanks off a heart monitor and alarms sound. When his vision clears he sees Kakorot above him and his mate. Suddenly a crash team busts through the door with doctors and nurses manning it.   
  
"What's going on in here?!" Dr Julian demanded looking down at her patient. Goku let go of Vegeta and stepped back.   
  
"He was having a bad dream and then he woke up and just started screaming. I didn't do anything." Goku said to his defense. After replacing his IV (which Goku couldn't stand to watch without running out of the room screaming) and hooking his heart monitor back up, the doctor's and nurses left them alone again.  
  
Goku peeked his head through the door making sure no needles were near by and came inside. Vegeta shook his head and laid back down into Bulma's hands. She couldn't keep her hands off of him and frankly, he didn't mind.   
  
A week later...  
  
"I'm sick and tired of being stuck in this bed! I want out!" Vegeta yelled making sure every one in the hospital could hear him.  
  
A nurse came into his room to check on him. Goku, Chichi, Goten and Bulma were already there.   
  
"And what's up with all these flowers?! Looks like a damn green house in here!" He complained talking about the flowers piled up along the window and bed side table. Everyone laughed glad to hear their good old cranky Vegeta back to his normal self. The past couple of days, he'd been unusually quiet.  
  
The reason was, he couldn't stop thinking about the attack. He'd done everything in his power to protect his daughter but still if it hadn't been for Goku, they might have both died out there. That wasn't the only thing though. It bothered him was that after watching Bra actually kill the guy, she had absolutely no memory of it and he hadn't told any body else. Goku noticed his vacant look and snapped him out of it with a question.   
  
"How are you feeling Vegeta?" Goku asked trying to be perky but it came out as irritating to his sore ears.   
  
"I'm fine. Where's my daughter?" Vegeta asked looking around the room.   
  
"Who?" Goku asked jokingly.  
  
"Kakorot!!" Vegeta growled menacingly.   
  
"All right, all right. I'll go get her." Goku said laughing. Bulma just shook her head and laughed along with him. Goku turning around to go but almost ran into Trunks.   
  
"Oh, hi Goku!" He said cheerfully. "Where you off to?"   
  
"Just going to get your..." He stopped when he saw Bra standing outside the door. "sister." He finished smirking.  
  
Vegeta saw her and couldn't suppress a smile. "Come here princess! I missed my little girl!" Bra giggled and ran up to her father. Vegeta gave her a furious hug and kiss on her head.   
  
"How's my little girl feeling today?" He asked caressing her little cheek.   
  
"I'm feeling much better daddy. How are you feeling?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Now that you're here, just wonderful." This got another giggle out of Bra. Bulma smiled and took one of Vegeta's hands. Goku and Chichi sighed contently and Trunks just crossed his arms impatient.  
  
Vegeta felt something wiggle in Bra's pocket and pulled her away to look at her within arms length. He looked at her pocked. Something was moving inside.  
  
"Bra sweet heart? What's in your pocket?" Vegeta asked. Bra got all wide eyed and covered her pocket with her hand.   
  
"Oh, nothing." She said innocently. Bulma was curious as to what it could be too.  
  
"Bra, what do you have?" She asked lovingly but sternly. Goku, Chichi, and Trunks also wanted to see what was in Bra's pocket so stood closer by the bed peering down at Bra. Now that she had every ones attention she had no choice but to show them.  
  
She pulled out something white and fluffy. "It's a rabbit!" Goku shouted. Chichi slaps him over his head with a purse. "No kidding? Really?!" She said sarcastically.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and shook her head. "Bra! You know better than to bring that thing in here!" Bra looked down at her pet sadly and was about to put it back in her pocket when it jumped out of her hands onto Vegeta.  
  
Before Vegeta could react the rabbit ran under his hospital gown. Vegeta's eyes shot wide open and he began thrashing around on the bed.  
  
"AHHH! AHHH! Gasp HE! HEHE! HAHAHA! OH gasp THAT gasp TICKLES!!" Vegeta was screaming hysterically and kicking like crazy. Everyone started laughing hysterically.   
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
